1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods for detecting plasticizers, such as phthalates, in a sample. Apparatuses and kits for detecting plasticizers in a sample are also provided in the present disclosure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasticizers, for example phthalates, are chemical compounds primarily used in plastics to increase the flexibility, transparency, durability, and longevity of the plastics. For example, a number of phthalates are currently used as plasticizers in food contact packaging material. However, long-term ingestion of various phthalates has been shown to affect hormone balance in humans, which can lead to serious health problems such as confusion of baby gender, decrease of male reproductive ability, and female precocious puberty. Currently available analytical techniques for detecting phthalates in food products include gas chromatography/mass spectroscopy (GC/MS). However, these techniques require expensive and complicated instruments, making on-site and real-time phthalate sensing difficult. There is a need for simple, fast, and low-cost methods for detecting plasticizers in a sample with high selectivity and sensitivity.